


a moment with you

by samwhambam



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 5+1, F/F, i will die on this hill, just little peeks into their developing relationship, they're just so sweet and tender and you know stevie would be GREAT in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/pseuds/samwhambam
Summary: 6 peeks into Stevie and Twyla's burgeoning relationship. 5 moments from during their relationship and 1 from before.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose (mentioned), Stevie Budd/Twyla Sands
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	a moment with you

**Author's Note:**

> oh how i love you all. 
> 
> and stevie/twyla.
> 
> much thanks to treepyful for giving this a quick read!

1.

Twyla had just uncorked a bottle of the new rosé the Rose Apothecary carried when her phone rang. 

It was one of her nights off from the cafe, and Stevie was at David’s for a movie night. So Twyla was on her own and she had expected a very quiet night in. 

She poured herself a glass of wine, and took it to the living room where her phone was. She answered on the final ring with a furrowed brow at David’s contact information on the screen. 

“HI! CAN YOU COME GET YOUR GIRLFRIEND!” David was loud and obviously drunk. 

“WE HAVEN’T SAID THAT YET!” Twyla heard Stevie’s response through the phone. 

“Ew, FINE. Can you come pick up your Stevie? She’s drunk and won’t stop talking through the movie,” Davids voice dropped. “It’s very annoying and I can’t hear the dialogue.”

Twyla laughed as she got up, glass of wine untouched. 

“Does she want me to pick her up?” Twyla asked as she slipped off her slippers and put the phone on speaker. 

“I don’t care,” David said, resolutely. 

“Can you put her on the phone?” Twyla asked as she leaned against the front door and stooped down to pull on her sneakers. 

“Hi,” Twyla could hear the sheepishness in Stevie’s voice. 

“Hi. Do you want me to come get you?” Twyla asked. She tied her right shoe and her left. Waiting for Stevie’s answer. 

“Uh, yeah, actually,” There was shuffling on Stevie’s end then—“I would love to see you.”

“THAT’S DISGUSTING!” David’s voice was small but clear. 

“Oh my god, I went outside for privacy!” Stevie called back. “Sorry, Twyla. David’s a menace.”

Twyla laughed and picked up her keys and purse from their hook. 

“I’ll be there in 10.” 

2.

It was Tuesday night, and Stevie was in Schitt’s Creek, which meant it was date night. 

Twyla loved everything about date night. She loved putting in the extra effort to make it special. They went to nice restaurants, away from interrupting townspeople, and dressed fancy and drank expensive wine that made both of them raise their eyebrows. 

It was something they did for themselves and nothing else mattered on those nights. 

Their phones were set to silent, untouched in their bags, and they talked in hushed tones over candlelight about everything and anything. 

They took turns picking the restaurant and making reservations, planning nights away if they needed space from Schitt’s Creek and if they could swing being away from work on Wednesday mornings. 

_ I’ve had a shitty morning and am exhausted. I know it’s my week to plan, but do you mind? I’m about to have a rough meeting with investors over that motel in Pembroke.  _

Twyla hummed along as she texted back that she could. Good food always helped her feel better, and she knew pasta made Stevie feel better on stressful days. 

So Twyla made a reservation at the  _ nice  _ Italian restaurant that she knew Stevie could use to taunt David later on, and sent back a text telling her the time she’d pick her up. 

And that night, Twyla took extra time to get ready. She chose one of the dresses that Alexis gave her before she left. It was light blue and the fabric was heavy, cut close to her body, and different than what she usually wore. She twisted her hair into a bun and wore the diamond earrings she had bought for herself on her birthday. 

She looked good, and the extra time she spent tonight getting ready was worth it when Stevie opened the door that night. Stevie’s eyes traveled over her body slowly, and she pulled Twyla into a bruising kiss. 

“That dress on you,” Stevie murmured before another kiss. 

“Wait, we gotta go,” Twyla pulled away with a giggle. 

“Do we?” Stevie asked. Twyla wiggled out of Stevie’s embrace before Stevie could pull her into another kiss. 

“Yes!” Twyla laughed. “You look beautiful.”

She watched as Stevie looked down at her black jumpsuit and boots. Her wet hair hung heavy around her face and Twyla contemplated how long it was going to take Stevie to blow dry it. 

“What coat are you bringing?” Twyla walked into the apartment when Stevie motioned her in. She stayed near the door because standing anywhere near a bed with Stevie was dangerous. 

“My leather jacket,” Stevie picked it up off the counter, along with a purse. “Can you braid my hair in the car when we get there? I don’t think I can hold my arms up long enough to blow dry it. So tired.”

“Yeah,” Twyla held out her hand and led Stevie out of the apartment and down the stairs into her car. 

Later that night, Stevie invited Twyla in for a night cap, and for the first time, they fell asleep without having sex. 

3.

“Why did you set an alarm?” Stevie grumbled. 

Twyla turned towards her and wiggled up close behind her. Stevie’s hair was still in the messy bun she threw it up in before they had sex the night before and she could barely see her face where it was poking out of the blankets. 

“I forgot to turn it off,” Twyla pulled the blankets up, just so they untucked where they were lodged between them so she could actually press her body against Stevie’s. “I had a bunch set yesterday for an extra early delivery at the cafe and forgot about them.”

Stevie hummed and Twyla grinned as she felt Stevie’s hand move back until it was tight on Twyla’s wrist. 

“Hold me,” Stevie whined. 

Early morning Stevie was her favorite Stevie. She was equal parts grumpy and cute, asleep and awake, needy and fiercely independent. 

“I can do that,” Twyla murmured. “Or—“

“No,” Stevie shook her head. 

“I can make coffee and we can continue our Harry Potter marathon,” Twyla shimmied below the covers and pressed a lingering kiss to Stevie’s shoulder. 

Stevie groaned as she rolled over. 

“That sounds nice,” Stevie dragged her nose along Twyla’s. “But if we do, I can drive us to go get donuts first.”

“Which donuts?” Twyla asked. It was a very important question and she raised her eyebrows as Stevie blinked her eyes open. 

“From Roma’s. In Elmdale,” Stevie yawned. “You need more beans anyways and they always restock on Saturdays. Fresh batch. And I need more of that tea you like at my place.”

“That all sounds nice. Far though.”

“Yeah, but Stephanie is working at the cafe today and if we go in, we’re going to have to hear about her mom's ingrown toenail,” Stevie screwed her mouth in disgust. “You’re related to them, but even you don’t want to hear that.”

“You’re right,” Twyla smiled as Stevie smiled. She could see the sleep draining from Stevie’s eyes and...yep. 

“Okay,” Stevie pressed a kiss to Twyla’s temple and then rolled out of bed, completely awake. “Let’s get ready. I want donuts.”

“But it’s early Stevie,” Twyla teased. Stevie liked it when Twyla teased her, so she did it every second she could. 

“But the donuts are still warm. We gotta get the good ones before the Senior Citizen Dominoes Club gets there at 6:30 and orders the ones I like,” Stevie came around the side of the bed and pulled at Twyla’s arm. 

“There will be enough maple bars.”

Twyla still got up because Stevie was right, the donuts were best warm. 

4.

Twyla burrowed deeper into Stevie’s side, who bummed and wrapped an arm around Twyla’s shoulder and drew her even closer. 

“I don’t know how I feel about this movie,” Stevie announced. 

“Yeah, it’s strange,” Twyla said. Except she wasn’t paying attention to the movie. Instead she had spent the last 20 minutes looking around her apartment at all the bits of Stevie that has claimed space in her house. 

Twyla couldn’t remember the last night Stevie  _ didn’t  _ spend at Twyla’s. 

There was the Wednesday night where she got drunk at David and Patricks and crashed in their spare bedroom. But that was last week and the week before. But besides that…

“You haven’t gone home,” Twyla blurted out. 

Stevie moved away from her, which was not Twyla’s intention. Not at all. 

“I haven’t?” Stevie asked. Twyla looked up at her and her raised eyebrows. 

“No. You’ve been here every night for two weeks,” Twyla explained. “Except for the few where you went to David’s. But you didn’t even spend those at home.”

“Oh,” Stevie blinked slowly, like she was doing her own math. “I can leave?”

“No!” Twyla reached out and grabbed onto Stevie’s wrist. “No.”

“I can give you space. Don’t feel bad,” Stevie kissed her gently, and still moved to get up. 

“No, I don’t want you to leave. I like having you here,” Twyla said. In an instant, her mind put together the image of waking up next to Stevie  _ everyday.  _ Of planning all their dinners together, and choosing movies to watch and arguing over who needed to do the grocery shopping, which neither of them liked to do. 

They could move into another house if Stevie wanted. Twyla’s two bedroom house was roomier than Stevie’s studio and had her preferred layout, but if Stevie wanted more room, a house with a space for just herself, then Twyla would start looking for something else. 

“Okay, then I’ll stay?” Stevie settled back into the couch, confused. 

“Move in?” Twyla asked. She slipped her hand down to intertwine her fingers with Stevie’s.

“What?” Stevie was frozen, her eyes wide. 

“Live with me?” Twyla held her breath. “The place is negotiable.”

“You love your house,” Stevie said. “And having your space.”

“I love you more,” Twyla countered. 

“What if you hate me afterwards?” Stevie gripped Twyla’s hand. “What if I’m annoying and you hate my living habits and then you leave me?”

“Stevie,” Twyla pushed Stevie into the couch and swung a leg over Stevie’s lap until she was straddling her. “I already know your living habits. I’ve seen your apartment. And your car.”

“Hey,” Stevie protested weakly. 

“And I don’t mind. I would love to have you here, if that’s something you might want.”

“Okay,” Stevie breathed. 

“Okay?” Twyla asked, brimming with happiness. 

“Yeah, let’s move in together.” Stevie smiled. Which made Twyla grin foolishly. “Hey, I love you.”

Twyla kissed the response right into Stevie’s skin.

5.

“I think it’s time you joined the Cafe’s baseball team,” Twyla said as she pulled the laundry basket towards herself. It was her week to do laundry and Stevie’s to reorganize the mess they made of their movie shelf during the week. 

“And let Bob’s Garage down? Seems unlike me,” Stevie smirked as she held open a 2005 Pride and Prejudice DVD case to show Twyla that it had a Tegan and Sara CD in it. 

“I’ve never seen you run after the ball,” Twyla pointed out. She shook out one of Stevie’s t-shirts and laid it out on the coffee table. 

“I run after the ball all the time,” Stevie placed the CD on the corner of the coffee table and set the case to the side. 

“You don’t chase the ball into the outfield,” Twyla amended her statement. 

“Eh, there’s players over there.”

Twyla smoothed the fabric and folded one side in, then the other. 

“I’m just saying, it would be nice to have my girlfriend on the team that I sponsor,” Twyla shrugged. She gave the t-shirt one final fold. It was perfect and wrinkle free and when she looked up, Stevie was smiling at the shirt. 

“You just want me to wear the Jersey,” Stevie teased. She got up and Twyla moved further back into the couch as Stevie climbed on top of her lap. 

“I think it sends the wrong message for my roommate, and girlfriend of three years to be on an opposing team,” Twyla grinned. Stevie looked unaffected. 

“I think it sends the completely right message,” Twyla shivered as Stevie’s nails scratched across her scalp. “I think it’s hot, being on opposing teams. But I can start wearing your jersey to bed if you like the idea.”

“Oh,” Twyla stretched up to plant a solid kiss on Stevie’s lips. “Maybe I’ll have to switch out the jerseys to ones that have the players name on the back.”

“What’s next?” Stevie laughed right against Twyla’s mouth. “A proposal?”

The kiss broke when they both caught up to what Stevie said. 

It wasn’t the first time Twyla had thought about it. She’s always wanted a marriage and children. It’s the first time Stevie’s mentioned it, that they’ve talked about it or had to talk about it, or were about to talk about it. 

Stevie looked at her with wide eyes. They’ve never talked about it, but it doesn’t mean that Twyla doesn’t see the way Stevie looks at David and Patrick, how she looks at Twyla, how she  _ talks  _ about their future. 

It’s never a question, it’s always so sure of where they’re going to be and that they’ll be together. It’s vacation plans talked about years in advance. It’s the bathroom remodel they’re saving for. It’s Stevie taking Twyla along with her to the car dealership because it’s Stevie’s car but Twyla’s opinion matters to her, even if Twyla doesn’t know anything about cars and justa suggests that Stevie stay with red as the exterior color, and to keep the hatchback look and to get the extended warranty because neither of them know  _ anything  _ about cars. 

So Twyla knows what Stevie wants, she knows what she herself wants. But it’s a big conversation to have. 

“How about we table that conversation for now? I have to go to the cafe in an hour to help Darlene’s niece close. But we can go to dinner tomorrow and talk about the timeline?” Twyla suggests. She holds on tight to Stevie so that Stevie doesn’t get the wrong impression. 

But Stevie knows, Twyla saw the understanding that came when she said  _ timeline  _ and not something negative. 

“I’ll pick the restaurant while you’re at work,” Stevie murmured. 

They didn’t get anymore of their Thursday night chores done, and they invited David and Patrick over to their house the next night for celebratory drinks. 

+1

It was busy at the cafe when Stevie and David showed up for drinks. Twyla’s gotten better at making cosmos and David grimaces a lot less when he drinks them. They always gossip for a bit, and it’s become one of Twyla’s favorite almost biweekly traditions. 

Some weeks, they don’t come in. Some days they’re there for a single drink and others they’re there for a few hours until Stevie and David are a bit drunk and Patrick has to come in and usher them home. 

This time, when they came in, the cafe was packed and it took Twyla a bit to get to them at the counter. They stopped talking when Twyla slid up. 

“The usual?” She asked. The answer was going to be yes, but she always asked. 

“Yes, please.”

The drinks were done in a flash and they both looked confused when Twyla put down just two glasses. 

“You’re not joining us?” Stevie asked. 

“I think I’m a little too busy today,” Twyla frowned in apology. She hated when she let people down.

She watched as they both looked around, like they just noticed that the cafe was  _ busy _ . 

“Oh. Okay,” David finally said. 

She left them with a smile. 

Each time she returned to them to ask if they needed anything, they waved her off. 

Half the cafe had cleared and the closer had arrived when Stevie stopped her, pointed at her wrist and said “you’re off the clock. Have a drink with us.”

So Twyla did. They ordered food to share and Twyla slipped behind the counter multiple times to refill their glasses. 

“Twyla,” David said when Stevie got out of the booth to go to the bathroom. 

Twyla’s response was interrupted by Patrick sliding into the booth next to David. 

“Honey! You’re here!” David pressed a messy kiss to Patrick's cheek. “But hush because I have a question for our friend Twyla over here.”

“Yes, David?” Twyla asked. 

“What are you going to do about this thing you both have happening?” David motioned between Twyla and Stevie’s empty space. 

“What?” Twyla asked, her mouth suddenly dry. 

“The little crush you two have on each other.”

“Uh,” Twyla looked to Patrick who just shrugged at her. 

“It is very obvious and I think you should make the first move. Stevie’s shy when it comes to potential, actual relationships. Things that aren’t focused on just sex,” David continued. “And I think you two could be good together.”

“Um,” Twyla was speechless. 

“Or, she needs very very clear signals from you. Clear enough to get through to her because she’s kind of—“

“David,” Patrick said in warning. 

“What did I miss?” Stevie said as she slid into the booth. 

“Did you wash your hands?” David asked her as she slid back into the booth next to Twyla. 

“What the fuck. Of course I did,” Stevie stole the remainder of his cosmo. 

“You weren’t in there very long. So I figured I should ask.” David shrugged. It took him a second to realize that Stevie had taken his drink, but when he noticed, he snatched it back. 

“Some people—“ Stevie started. 

“David,” Patrick interrupted. “Why don’t I take you home?”

“Oh!” David pushed his glass back towards Stevie. “Yes please.” He said with a shoulder shimmy. 

Twyla laughed as Stevie shook her head next to her. 

“Either of you need a ride home?” Patrick asked. 

“No, thank you,” Twyla responded. “It’s a nice night. Think I’m gonna walk.”

“I’ll walk with her.”

“Mkay. Text me when you both get home.” David said as he shooed his husband out of the booth. 

Twyla and Stevie were quiet as they watched them leave. 

Cindy came and cleared their plates and empty glasses with a wink. 

“Have a nice night you two,” She left with their cash payment in hand. 

“Ready?” Twyla asked. 

“Uh,” Stevie looked at her, then down at the table, then around the nearly empty cafe. “Yeah.”

Twyla followed Stevie out of the booth then out of the cafe and into the chilly November night. The warmth from the alcohol and the company made it bearable and they started their walk towards their homes. Stevie loved just a block further from the cafe than Twyla did. 

“I’m glad you were able to join us,” Stevie said. 

David’s voice was still in Twyla’s head, rattling around as they walked. 

“Me too,” Twyla responded. 

_ The little crush you two have on each other.  _

It bounced back and forth, slammed into her brain. She had never felt or noticed anything from Stevie. She hoped there was. But she had never seen it. Twyla had enough bad relationships, and unrequited feelings, that she couldn’t muster up the courage to take another leap. 

No matter how sure David seemed. 

“It is a nice night,” Stevie mussed. 

“Did you doubt me?” Twyla teased. 

“Not doubt, no,” Stevie took a deep breath. “I would’ve walked with you even if it was raining.”

“Oh,” Twyla was intrigued.

“Yeah,” Stevie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

Stevie was breathtaking in the evening light, aglow from the moon and the stars. 

Twyla’s feelings for her had grown slowly and steadily over the years. It started off as fascination over how  _ sure  _ of herself she was. Then it moved to appreciation of how beautiful she was. Then, they actually started talking more, hanging out more, especially after the Rose’s moved to town and they began to orbit around the siblings more, closer to each other. 

Twyla developed  _ feelings  _ and she wanted Stevie so badly. 

“I just wanted to spend more time with you.”

It was a punch to Twyla’s gut and she stopped suddenly on the sidewalk. She couldn’t help but grin when she turned to Stevie, who looked so nervous it made Twyla want to pull her into a hug and tell her that she had  _ absolutely  _ nothing to worry about. 

“I always want to spend time with you,” Stevie continued. Her eyes were wide and focused, teeth tight on her bottom lip. Stevie had stepped out of her comfort zone and Twyla knew what Stevie meant. Could tell by the soft tone of her voice. 

They stood in a standstill. Two houses down from Twyla’s and a block away from Stevie’s apartment. 

David was screaming in her head. 

_ Stevie’s shy. Needs very very clear signals.  _

Twyla wanted to be brave. David told her to. And Stevie needed her to. 

So she was going to be brave, and ask her out. Right there on the sidewalk, in front of Ms. Sizeler’s house. On the uneven pavement that ran down Richmond Lane. 

“Would you want to go on a date with me?” Twyla asked. 

Stevie’s head dipped down, and when she looked back up, the smile on her face caused Twyla’s heart to speed up. 

“Yeah,” Stevie nodded. 

“Friday night? 7 pm?” 

“Sounds perfect.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr [as samwhambam](https://samwhambam.tumblr.com/). i am ALWAYS willing to talk about stevie/twyla and other things sc


End file.
